fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
I'll stand by you
Es ist schon eine Weile her,dass Cory Monteith verstorben ist.Viele konnten schnell mit seinem Tod umgehen.Doch bei mir dauerte es eine ganze Weile.Ich dachte zuerst es würde gehen.Doch als ich,die Tributfolge damals gesehen habe wurde mir erst bewusst,wie sehr es mich noch bedrückte.Doch erst gestern bei einem Gespräch mit einer Freundin,bemerkte ich dass ich langsam anscheinend damit abgeschlossen habe.Denn es bedrückte mich nicht mehr so sehr,darüber zu reden oder zu lesen oder zu hören.Deswegen schreibe ich jetzt einen persönlichen Abschied an Cory Monteith.Ich hoffe es gefällt euch... ______________________________________________________________________________________________ ''I'll stand by you Es waren schon einige Monate vergangen,seit Cory's Tod.Dennoch konnte ich mich nicht dazu bringen mich wirklich zu verabschieden und mit diesem Thema abzuschließen.Es schmerzte einfach zu sehr.Denn ich stellte mir immer und immer wieder die Frage „Wieso“. Doch ich fand einfach keine Antwort auf meine Frage.Ich machte mich grade fertig für die Arbeit und fuhr langsam mit dem Fahrrad los.Während ich fuhr,hörte ich über Kopfhörer meine wenige Lieblingslieder von Cory.Ich verlor mich gedanklich vollkommen in seine Stimme und vergass alles um mich herum.Hätte ich mich doch mehr aufs fahren konzentriert.Vielleicht hätte ich dann,dass Auto was abbog bemerkt.Doch ich tat es nicht.Ich merkte nur noch wie,mich das Auto erfasste und alles um mich herum schwarz wurde.Als ich wieder zu mir kam bemerkte ich,dass viele Leute um mich herum standen.Sie redeten wild durcheinander.Ich wollte grade was sagen,doch da wurde wieder alles schwarz vor meinen Augen.Plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl ich würde schweben.Denn als ich wieder zu mir kam,sah ich mich selbst auf einer Liege liegen und um mich herum viele Ärzte die anscheinend versuchten mein Leben zu retten.Ich schaute einfach zu.Sollte ich wieder zurück? Oder sollte dass vielleicht mein Ende sein? Ich trat etwas näher an mich selbst heran.Es war irgendwie komisch sich selbst dort liegen zu sehen.Ich streckte meine Hand aus,als ich plötzlich Klaviertöne vernahm.Woher kam dass? Ich drehte mich um und verließ den Raum in den Flur.Jetzt waren die Klänge etwas lauter.Ich ging den Flur entlang und folgte diesen Tönen.Ich wollte wissen woher sie kamen.Ich näherte mich einer großen Tür.Je näher ich sie ihr kam,desto lauter wurden die Klänge.Vor der Tür blieb ich dann stehen.Sollte ich wirklich hindurch? Ich zögerte einen Moment.Doch dann...diese Töne...sie kamen mir bekannt vor.Kann es sein,dass...? Jetzt musste ich es einfach wissen und öffnete die Tür.Ein weißes helles Licht,nahm mir für einen kurzen Moment die Sicht und als ich langsam meine Augen wieder öffnete traute ich meinen Augen nicht.Noch eben war ich im Flur eines Krankenhaus und jetzt bin ich plötzlich im Flur der McKinley High. Langsam und etwas unsicher ging ich den Flur entlang.Ich blickte mich um und bog dann ab. Ich dachte ich träume...Mitten im Flur spielten sich Szenen aus meinen Lieblingsfolgen aus Glee ab.Ich sah Kurt,Blaine,Santana,Quinn,Puck...alle die ich mochte.Ich bog wieder ab und blieb dann stehen.Ich erkannte sofort die Szene beziehungsweise diesen Platz.Es war Finn's Schließfach.Und um seinen Schließfach herum standen überall Kerzen und rote Drumsticks.Ich blieb davor stehen und merkte wie mir eine Träne runter lief. „It's perfect.“ Ich drehte mich um.Dort stand sie.Rachel...Ich traute mich nicht etwas zu sagen,also drehte ich mich wieder um.Sollte ich mich trauen? Ich beschloss sie anzusprechen.Doch als ich mich wieder umdrehte,war sie weg.Niedergeschlagen ließ ich meinen Kopf etwas sinken.Doch plötzlich...hörte ich wieder diese Melodie.Ich rannte los in die Richtung von wo sie kam und gelangte wieder an einer großen Tür.Ich öffnete sie und fand mich in der Aula vor.Ich blickte mich um.Sie war komplett leer.Auf der Bühne stand einsam und allein ein Klavier.Ich wollte mich grade umdrehen,als wieder die Melodie erklang und dann... ''Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes Come on and come to me now '' Ich merke sofort wie mir die Tränen kamen und drehte mich um.Und tatsächlich...Dort stand er! Und sang einen meiner Lieblingssong. ''Don't be ashamed to cry Let me see you through 'Cause I've seen the dark side too '' Langsam ging ich die Stufen runter Richtung Bühne.Träume ich? Nein.Er steht wirklich da.Langsam geht hinter ihm der Vorhang auf und ein große Leinwand kommt zum Vorschein,wo alle Szenen von ihm als Finn nach und nach erscheinen.Ich merke wie mir immer mehr Tränen kommen. ''When the night falls on you You don't know what to do Nothing you confess Could make me love you less '' Ich näherte mich immer weiter der Bühne und hörte ihm zu während er weiter sang.Dabei warf ich immer wieder einen Blick auf die Leinwand.Dort sah ich grade die Szene wie er grade unter der Dusche sang.Bei der Szene musste ich kurz schmunzeln. ''I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you Ich betrat mit etwas wackligen Beinen die Bühne und blieb etwas von ihm entfernt stehen.Ich konnte und wollte es einfach nicht glauben,dass er da grade wirklich stand und diesen Song sang. So if you're mad, get mad Don't hold it all inside Come on and talk to me now '' Er streckte die Hand nach mir aus.Langsam und unsicher ging ich auf ihn zu.Langsam streckte ich meine Hand ebenfalls aus.Kurz bevor sich unsere Hände berührten zog ich meine wieder etwas zurück.Sollte ich es wirklich wagen? ''Hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too Well I'm a lot like you '' Ich schaute auf seine Hand die immer noch ausgestreckt war und ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr zurück halten und begann einfach mitzusingen. '''When you're standing at the crossroads Don't know which path to choose Let me come along 'Cause even if you're wrong ' Langsam hebte ich meinen Blick und unsere Blicke trafen sich.Er lächelte mir leicht zu.Ich traute mich noch immer nicht seine Hand zu nehmen und er schien es zu bemerken.Er ließ seine Hand sinken und kam dafür jetzt näher auf mich zu. I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you Take me in into your darkest hour And I'll never desert you I'll stand by you '' Wir schauten uns noch immer an und er kam immer weiter auf mich zu.Ich merkte wie mir wieder ein paar Tränen runter liefen und ich sang einfach wieder mit.Dabei senkte ich wieder meinen Blick. '''And when... When the night falls on you, baby'You're feeling all alone You won't be on your own Als ich merkte dass er mit mir zusammen jetzt sang,hob ich wieder sofort meinen Blick.Dabei bemerkte ich,dass er nun direkt vor mir stand.Er ergriff meine Hand und wir sangen zusammen. I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you Er drückte meine Hand und ich musste leicht schmunzeln.Es fühlte sich einfach so unreal an. Take me in, into your darkest hour And I'll never desert you I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you Er trat nun noch näher an mich heran.Wir schauten uns die ganze Zeit dabei in die Augen. And I'll never desert you I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you Vorsichtig hebte er seine andere Hand und wischte mir meine Tränen weg. I'll stand by you Wir schauten uns nur an.Ich wünschte dieser Moment würde nicht enden.Ich merkte wie mir weitere Tränen runter liefen.Ich senkte wieder meinen Blick.Ich wollte nicht dass er mich so sah. „Psst.Wieso weinst du denn?“ Sofort hebte ich meinen Blick wieder.Redete er jetzt wirklich mit mir? „Wieso ich weine? Weil du fort bist.Weil du einfach für immer verschwunden bist und nie würde...“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und wischte mir meine Tränen weg. „Ich werde nie fort sein.Ich werde immer bei dir sein.Und zwar hier drin“ Er deutete auf mein Herz. „Solange ich dort in deinem Herzen und in deinen Erinnerungen weiter leben werde.Und auch bei den anderen,werde ich nie fort sein.Durch euch werde ich immer weiter leben.Auch wenn ihr mich nicht mehr sehen könnt.“ „Es tut einfach noch so weh.Du warst mein Vorbild.Ich kann einfach nicht...“ „Psst.Sag dass nicht.Du kannst dass.Du bist eine starke Frau.Und alles was du dir mal vornehmen solltest,solltest du nicht so schnell aufgeben so wie dein Leben jetzt.Genieße dein Leben solange du noch jung bist.Mach was verrücktes.Denn eines Tages wird jemand in dein Leben treten und du wirst glücklich sein.“ „Glaubst du dass wirklich?“ „Ich weiß es.Du schaffst dass.Denn du hast viele Freunde um dich herum und die solltest du nicht wegen mir aufgeben.Ich habe Fehler gemacht.Und nun...Mach nicht die selben Fehler wie ich.Versprich mir dass.Okay?“ „Ich verspreche es.Aber dennoch wird es für mich immer schwer sein,dich nicht mehr zu sehen.“ „Dafür gibt es eine einfach Lösung.Schließ einfach deine Augen und ich werde dir immer in deinen Erinnerungen an mich erscheinen.So wirst du mich immer sehen.“ Er schenkte mir sein atemberaubendes Lächeln und lächelte zurück.Und eh ich mich versah,nahm er mich plötzlich in die Arme.Es fühlte sich so schön an. „Und nun solltest du wieder gehen.Denn es ist noch für dich zu früh.“ Ich nickte einfach stumm und löste mich von ihm.Er lächelte mir nochmal kurz zu.Dann drehte ich mich um und rannte die Treppen hoch wieder zur Tür.Bevor ich sie öffnete drehte ich mich nochmal um. „Lebwohl Cory.“ „Lebwohl Sandy.“ Ich lächelte ihm nochmal zu und ging dann durch die Tür in das helle Licht.Als ich meine Augen öffnete,bemerkte ich dass ich in meinem Zimmer war.Es war also alles nur ein Traum.Aber dafür ein Traum,der mir weismachte dass ich mit diesem Thema anscheinend abgeschlossen habe.Denn ich konnte mich nun endlich sozusagen von ihm verabschieden und...es fühlte sich gut an. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Ich hoffe dieser OneShot hatt euch gefallen.Ich musste dass einfach jetzt aufschreiben.Denn es viel mir eine ganze Weile sehr schwer.Aber so wie in dieser Geschichte habe ich nun anscheinend mit diesem Thema abgeschlossen.Dennoch weiß ich... es wird immer etwas weh tun.